Broken Vow
by RentHeadbabe
Summary: Break up story between Maureen and Mark preRENT using the song Broken Vow by Josh Groban. I realized no one has used this song for them so I decided to do it myself because I really wanted to read something with it. It's my first story I'm sharing in this world of fanfiction so please be kind. Rated T for language because, well, Maureen's in it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RENT and its wonderful characters belong to Jonathan Larson and Broken Vow belongs to Josh Groban.**

**Author note: So this is the pushing reason why I decided to join Fanfiction. I realized there was no breaking up story that used this song. That's why I took it upon myself to write it. This is my 1st fanfic story so please be kind. Enjoy**

* * *

**Broken Vow**

It had to be tonight. It was now or never. Maureen zipped up her suitcase reassuring herself she could do it. She checked the clock on the night stand noting it was 5 minutes until Mark would be back. She had 5 minutes to think of how she would word what she needed to say.

Luckily, Roger was out tonight. It was a miracle that anyone was able to convince Roger to get a few drinks with the boys in 'celebration' of 5 months of being clean. Mark had called saying he was coming back early stating the others were in more of a party mood than he was. Maureen knew this was the perfect moment and who knew if it would come again.

From the living room, the metal door could be heard sliding open. Maureen took one last deep breath, picking up her bag, and walking out of the bedroom Mark and her shared.

She saw him placing his bike by the door and unattached his camera from it. "How was it?" she asked softly. "Good," he answered bringing his camera to his desk to work as usual. "Roger was actually smiling so that's good. It might just be the booze but his brother, Adam, is keeping him occupied." She knew he was going to continue talking about Roger. That's what he did whenever he thought Roger was making progress since April died and he decided to stop with drugs.

"Mark-" she started but he continued on.

"Adam is going to drop him off before catching his train back to Long Island. I got some good footage too."

"Mark, I have to-"

"I don't have much cash left but did you want to grab a pizza-"

"Mark!" That finally brought his attention away from his beloved camera. His expression of content turned to confusion at the sight of her bag in hand. "I- Things aren't working."

"What?" the filmmaker asked dumbfounded. "You're just gong to leave? Just like that?"

"Don't think of it that way, ok?" Maureen said tying to let him down easy. "It's been 2 years and-"

_TELL ME HIS NAME,_

_I WANT TO KNOW_

"Who is he?" Mark asked.

"What?" Maureen asked innocently. In truth, she knew exactly what he meant.

Mark shook his head as if it was the only way he could say this accusation- he hoped to be false- aloud. "Something like this doesn't just suddenly happen. So who is it? Benny?"

Maureen sighed with small frustration at the thought of that ever happening. "God, no. He's an ass and we all know that. I would never cheat on you with him."

She didn't deny it.

A sharp pain twisted in his stomach. "Then who? Who are you staying with since you already have a place to go to?"

The diva could tell she had already hurt him. That much was clear in his voice as it had a quiver in it. "Please just leave it be."

_THE WAY HE LOOKS_

_AND WHERE YOU GO_

"Is he taller? Stronger? Doesn't have to wear glasses because they bother you when you want to fu-"

"Joanne!" Maureen practically screamed wanting him to stop. Looking straight in his eyes she said, "Her name is Joanne. We met at a club a few weeks ago."

Mark was speechless.

_I NEED TO SEE HIS FACE_

_I NEED TO UNDERSTAND_

"Joanne?" he repeated. "A…girl?" She nodded looking at the ground again. "How did this happen?"

Maureen shrugged. "We just connected, I guess. Next thing I know, one thing leads to another."

"I don't understand, Maureen." He started walking towards her.

_WHY YOU AND I CAME TO AN END_

"Mark, it shouldn't be so surprising. I've been thinking this over for some time. Joanne was just the factor that pushed me. I'd rather tell you than letting this charade go on."

_TELL ME AGAIN_

_I WANT TO HEAR_

After taking a deep breath, Mark asked, "How long?" Maureen stayed silent as she shook her head. Before she could reach the door to leave, however, Mark rephrased the question. "How long have you been going behind my back?"

Maureen turned to face him. "What does it matter, Mark? It's in the past so why bother with the details?"

"Just answer me!" It was less of a command and more of a plea.

The brunet paused before saying, "2 months."

_WHO BROKE MY FAITH IN ALL THESE YEARS_

"You cheated Maureen!" Mark walked towards her confidently.

"Go to hell. Should it really count when you're more in a relationship with that damn camera than with me?"

"Is that you think?"

"Yes! Fuck, Mark. If you aren't spending time with that thing then it's helping 'poor' Roger. There's never time for just us."

"He needs me, Maureen!"

"Well so did I!"

"Have the last 2 years meant nothing to you?"

"You want to know why I 'wondered' away? It's because they gave me attention. Boys _and_ girls. I got nothing from you!"

_WHO LAYS WITH YOU AT NIGHT WHILE I'M HERE_

"So while you've been out-fucking! -and coming home late, you never bothered to think I might be worried." Mark's fists clenched as the words fell out easier than either thought they would.

Maureen glared at him as if challenging him to prove his point. "Don't play innocent. The only reason you were up when I came home was because you were worried about Roger. Not me!"

"That's not true-"

"Can you honestly tell me I'm wrong?"

She watched his chest rise and fall heavily when he took a deep sigh. The moment he spoke his next question she knew he didn't really want to know. "How many?"

_REMEMBERING WHEN I WAS YOUR OWN_

Her only answer was, "A lot."

_TELL ME THE WORDS YOU NEVER SAID_

"I loved you," Mark said quietly as he shook his head before entering their-no, his-room. "Mark," Maureen called putting her bag down to follow behind him. "I'm sorry."

Mark turned around to look at her; hurt didn't describe the emotional pain in his eyes. "Is that all you have to say?" His voice was rough from the tears he refused to let out.

_SHOW ME THE TEARS YOU NEVER SHED_

Looking into her eyes, Mark could tell tears were threatening the diva as well. They covered her hazel eyes he loved so much. Even now he found them beautiful. He feared this would be the last time he'd see them.

_GIVE ME THE TOUCH_

_THE ONE YOU PROMISED WOULD BE MINE_

Maureen gently touched his cheek. "You deserve someone better," she whispered softly. He covered her hand that rested on his paler-than-usual cheek with his own. His only thought now was that her touch that once gave him comfort belongs to someone else. To Joanne now.

_OR HAS IT VANISHED FOR ALL TIME_

It wasn't the same now. The spark that came every time her skin just brushed against him. It was all different. They were different.

_I CLOSE MY EYES_

_AND DREAM OF YOU AND I_

Mark closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his right eye. He pictured how they once were. Happy. Their relationship played in his mind as if it was all apart of a movie. From the first time they met to their first kiss, which happened to be that same night due to Maureen's fondness of Mark's shy personality. Then a moment of the two cuddling in bed after sex just talking and enjoying the other's company turned to a scene of arguing about Mark coming back late, leaving Maureen with a high Roger.

_AND THEN I REALIZE_

_THERE'S MORE TO LOVE THEN ONLY BITTERNESS AND LIES_

He opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. "I'll miss you," he told her yet as if he was only speaking to himself.

With a weak laugh, she replied, "I'm not going far. Just out of the East Village. We're still friends, right?"

_I CLOSE MY EYES_

Mark closed his eyes once more before taking another sigh. He opened them again and gave a more genuine smile. "Of course."

_I'D GIVE AWAY MY SONG_

_TO HOLD YOU ONCE AGAIN_

She gave him a tight hug in which he returned. "If this is what you truly want, don't screw it up and regret it in the end." At his words in her ear, she pulled back to look at him. Even now he continued to care for her.

"I won't, Marky," she answered with a small playful smile. "I still care about you. You know that, don't you?" He nodded. "And I still care for Roger and Collins. You'll always be my family. At least one that doesn't annoy the shit out of me…most of the time."

Mark couldn't help but laugh at her joke.

_AND NEVER LET THIS PROMISE END_

"I promise we'll always be a family," he told her. "With you in it." It was the truth too. He at least didn't want to his bohemian family to change. There were few of them as it was.

"Goodbye, Mark." Maureen kissed his cheek then walked out the room.

_I LET YOU GO_

_I LET YOU FLY_

He watched her pick up her suitcase before going to the door. With one last look back, Maureen slid the door open and left. Her life with Joanne with no more sneaking around or lies to her friends was about to start. The weight was lifted off her shoulders as any regrets she thought she'd have earlier flew away.

_NOW THAT I KNOW, I'M ASKING WHY_

The last sound he heard was the door shutting close. She was gone. He was alone.

To say Mark didn't see Maureen's points as true would be a lie to himself. However, he didn't know who to blame. Roger for needing his attention? Maureen for just dumping him? Joanne for being the one to leave him for? It was now he recalled her actually mentioning her 'friend' Joanne. She did mention she was a lawyer so maybe she used some law talk to convince Maureen to cheat on him.

Mark knew that wasn't true. Joanne wasn't the first. Or the one to blame. He could only blame himself.

_I LET YOU GO_

_NOW THAT I FOUND_

He'd had his suspicions. Denying it made him feel better but the thought lingered in his mind. Now that the truth was out there was nothing that he could change. Maybe he didn't want to change any of it.

_A WAY TO KEEP SOMEHOW_

They would always have their memories. Some good and some bad but nonetheless they were theirs. Maureen had asked that they'd still be friends so perhaps new memories can be made too.

Mark sat on his bed, already feeling emptiness that came from the still fresh wound of the break up.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the small black box he had planned on using when he had come home. He hoped to take it out during dinner. The sparkling diamond ring was left with no purpose now. Maybe it was better this way.

Maureen would have been asked to keep vows.

_MORE THAN A BROKEN VOW_

The vow was already broken.


End file.
